Kamping ku Kematian ku
by febri feven
Summary: Karena yang namanya tidak bisa disebutkan muncul tiba tiba akhirnya sakura dan teman - temannya mati dalam kegiatan kamping


DISCLAIMER: Milik Masashi kishimoto

Genre: Horor

Rating: T

Don't like! Don't read

Sakura tersadar setelah mendengar suara Ibunya yang melengking di telinganya.

"Sakura ayo kebawah Ibu sudah siapkan sarapan."

"Iya bu bentar. " Ucap Sakura.

Suara tangga yang berbunyi keras sontak membuat Ibu berpaling memandang kearah Sakura.

"Sakura ayo cepat sarapan entar kamu telat lagi." Ujar Ibu.

"Iya bu." Ujar Sakura lagi

"Ibu, Sakura berangkat dulu ya."

"Ya." Ucap Ibu dengan suara pelan.

Ternyata di luar sudah ada gadis berambut blonde

"Ino-chan, sejak kapan kau berdiri di depan rumah-ku? Mengapa kau tak memanggil-ku?" Ucap Sakura sambil melirik Ino.

"Ah nggak kok, aku baru saja sampai di depan Rumahmu." Ujarnya.

.

.

.

.

.**SKIP TIME**

.

Bel pelajaran akhirnya berbunyi para siswa segera memasuki ruangan kelas. Kecuali kelas Sakura, kelas 3-a karena olahraga jadi sekarang seluruh murid kelas 3-a berkumpul di Lapangan Sekolah.

"Hei Sakura-chan apa kau tau dimana Ino?" Tanya lelaki berambut mangkok tersebut.

"Oh Lee, Ino masih di kelas. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura balik sambil mengelus-eluskan rambutku.

"Oh gini aku mau meminjam buku catatan Ipa kemarin."

"O gitu, nanti akanku sampaikan." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya terimakasih ya Sakura." Ujar Lee.

"Ya sama - sama Lee." Jawab Sakura.

Kemudian Pak guru datang dan para siswa kelas 3 -a segera mengatur barisan.

"Murid - Murid liburan musim panas tinggal 2 hari lagi, seperti biasa kita akan melakukan kegiatan kamping tahunan."

"Horee... ye ye" Seluruh Siswa bersuka ria.

"Harap tenang dulu kali ini rutenya berbeda. Kita akan kamping di bawah kaki Gunung Yhasi, kamping di mulai besok hari Sabtu, berkumpul di Sekolah jam 2 siang mengerti?" Tanya Pak guru.

"Mengerti." Jawab seluruh Siswa.

.

.

.

.

.**SKIP TIME**

.

"Bu aku akan pergi kamping besok pada liburan musim panas." Ujarku sambil menonton tv kesayangannya.

"Oh betulkah?" Tanya Ibu.

"Ya pasti." Jawab Sakura.

"Pergi saja tak apa kok." Ujar Ibu.

"Ya pasti itu tentu terimakasih bu."

.

.

.

.

.**SKIP TIME**

.

Hari yang ditunggu tunggu akhirnya sampai Ino dan Lee datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kamu gak bawa kamera?" Tanya Lee.

"Gak. Emangnya kenapa?" Ujar-ku sambil memakan kue buatannya.

"Kita kan akan pergi kamping untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau ada hantu kan seru." Sambung Ino.

"Maksudku bukan itu Ino tapi aku bawa kamera untuk merekam orang yang muntah terus upload ke youtube hebat kan." Ujar Lee dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Ih dasar kalian semua." Campur lelaki berambut oranye yang dari tadi sudah berada di depan bus.

"Ah kalian ini sama saja, ayo kita naik bus dari pada nanti gak dapat tempat duduk." Seru Sakura dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk paling depan bersama Ino.

Setelah itu Pak guru mengabsen para siswa yang akan ikut, Agar tak ada yang ketinggalan.

"Wah, akhirnya kita berangkat." Ujar Naruto dengan suara ceria.

"Huuh aku gak nyangka kalau kelas 3-b juga ikutan kamping bareng kita hari ini!" Campur Ino.

"Udah gak apa - apa nih coba kue buatan-ku." Ucap Sakura untuk menghibur Ino.

"Iya deh nyam.. nyam.. wah enak. Memang kue buatan sakura memang nomor satu di Sekolah kita." ujar ino dengan memuji Sakura.

.

.

.

.

. **SKIP TIME**

.

Perjalanan akhirnya sampai dan berjalan lagi menuju hutan selama 20 menit, kemudian sampai di tempat kamping tepat dibawah kaki Gunung Yhasi dan langsung mempersiapkan peralatannya.

"Hei Ino, Sakura mana Naruto, Lee, dan Neji?" Ujar ketua kelas berambut nanas tersebut.

"Oh mereka sedang mengambil kayu bakar di Hutan." Ucap Ino.

"Mencari kayu bakar kenapa lama sekali. Kamu tau kan yang diberitahukan tadi!" Seru ketua kelas

"Mungkin lagi di Jalan kali." Sambung Sakura.

"Ya sudah cepat kalian susul mereka." ujar ketua kelas dengan raut muka gelisah.

"Baik." Ujar Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

* * *

"Hei Naruto kayu bakarnya sudah. Yuk balik!" Ajak Lee sambil membawa kayu bakar.

"Eh kalian pernah dengar nggak kalau kita bertemu setan/roh permintaan kita akan terkabulkan loh, tau kan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Yah aku pernah dengar dari cerita teman kakekku." Sambung Neji.

"Ih kalian serem ah mending balik yuk!" Ujar Lee dengan raut muka ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari setannya yuk!" Siapa tau kita diberi permintaan nanti. Ucap Naruto.

"Ya ya aku setuju tuh Naruto." Ujar Neji.

"Aku gak mau. Aku balik aja duluan ya." Ujar Lee.

"Ya udah kalau gitu kita juga gak maksa kok." Sentak Naruto

"Ya duluan ya." Ucap Lee Sambil melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

.**SKIP TIME**

.

Setelah lama mencari Naruto, Lee, dan Neji Sakura dan Ino kemudian bertemu dengan Lee yang tengah berjalan sendirian.

"Hei Lee.. dimana Naruto dan Neji" Tanya Ino pada Lee.

"Mereka sedang mencari hantu agar permintaanya terkabulkan." Jawab Lee.

"Haa.. tak bisa dibiarkan mereka pasti akan mati!" Seru Sakura kaget.

"Me mengapa memangnya?" Tanya Lee pada Sakura.

"Begini situasi di sini sudah tak aman lagi kita diberitahukan kepada penduduk desa sini untuk segera tidur tepat jam enam tepat. Katanya yang namanya tidak bisa disebutkan akan kembali untuk mencari darah manusia." Campur Ino menjelaskan pada Lee.

"Berarti dia setan dong!" Ucap Lee dengan nada keras.

"Bukan dia itu bukan sejenis setan / roh melainkan manusia terkutuk di zaman perang dulu dan selalu membawa sabit." Tambah Sakura.

"Ayo kita cari mereka!" Seru Ino.

"Baiklah ini demi sahabatku." Ujar Lee dengan memberanikan diri.

.

.

.

.

. **SKIP TIME**

.

Perjalanan terhenti sejenak karena Ino ingin buang air. Setelah lama menunggu Ino yang tak kunjung balik akhirnya Sakura dan Lee memeriksa ketempat Ino.

"AAAAAA!" Teriak Sakura keras.

"A ada apa Saku?" tanya Lee gagap.

"Coba kamu lihat itu."

"Astaga ini lengkap mereka semua. Ino, Naruto, Neji."

"Apa mereka masih hidup?"

"Enta..." Suara Lee terputus.

" AAAAA!... LEE AWAS DI BEL AKANGMU!"

"Sakura ayo cepat lari!"

Sakura langsung lari secepat tenaganya ketika ia melihat kebelakang ia bersyukur telah jauh. Tetapi saat ia menoleh kedepan nyawanya sudah tak bisa ditolong lagi.


End file.
